The Will of the Wind
by Shadou-chan
Summary: This story revolves around a dark priestess from the modern era who is sucked into the feudal era, not even she knows where she is but soon she will find out why and how she fits into all of this as she finds herself with a certain demon who fangirls all


I prefer writing this way... I don't really care about grammar or anything like that .. so please don't bother pointing grammatical or spelling errors out.

And for those who wonder, this is Tenrai -- http/ yeah and if you don't like people who enjoy giving bishounen girlfriends, don't read my story you'd hate her .

-----------------

The scene comes into view in the modern era on a large shrine though this shrine had a certain dark and eerie feeling to it as a young girl with long waved dark hair silently walked along the patio, her dark blue robes flowing in a strange wind that gave her an uneasy feeling as she walked along ... a closed fan in her hand she paused as she noticed a strange light coming from the back and quickly she began to run towards it, her eye's widening with disbelief as she saw a huge shining vortex swirling about pulling things in, an older women standing nearby who looked quite similar to the young girl... she glanced over and smiled evilly just as the vortex sucked her in.

Mother!

The girl called out gasping as she could feel the power of it pulling her as well and before she could react she'd been ripped right off the ground and sucked in . .she shut her eyes tight as she felt her body being drawn deeper in .. opening them slowly her eye's widened in awe as she floated through a strange blackish blue void that had energy flowing out around her in small orbs...

What is this place...?

She thought to herself gasping as all of a sudden she drops out of the vortex and lands with a thud into some grass not noticing the figure that stood nearby as the vortex closed, her mother already gone she groaned as she began to push herself up, her eye's widening as she heard a strange noise and looked up to see a sword pointed straight at her.. the tip of the blade only inches from her face she looked up in horror to a large figure in flowing robes that stood towering over her. .. she began to shake slightly with fear her hand tightening around her fan as without warning she leaped back, opening it as she did the fan decorated in a firey color that almost glowed as she swiped through the air with it and fire slammed out of it making him leap back avoiding it. .. she landed .. her eye's widening with horror as with a swift blur he appeared behind her.. sensing him she looked up and back.. shaking even more .. her hand dropping the fan as it closed slightly and she looked back gulping in fear. .. this man ... wasn't human that much was obvious... he looked down at her silently with his stern and eyes watching her .. reading her and stepped back.. it was clear she knew nothing of what was happening and was useless to him .. he stepped back and drew his sword, he would kill her since she wasn't needed.. she turned looking back as he drew the sword .. leaning down she lifted up her fan.

I will defend myself against you ... even if it's obvious that I stand no chance.

She says quietly as she gazes deeply into his eyes... as she opened her fan and prepared... his eye's widened slightly as a flicker of an image flashed through her mind.. this girl.. reminded him of someone and from that image he lowered his sword.

Um .. I don't really understand why you wish to kill me anyway ... I don't even know where I am let alone what I've done to you...

She says as she looks at him .. a little shocked that he'd lowered her sword though she didn't show it. .. he stared at her for a long moment and then turned away his hair flowing out behind him as he returned his sword to his belt and began to walk away. .. her eye's widened a little and then she quickly began to follow him.. the fan closing as she walked.

Wait a second ... tell me why you were attacking me!

She called out, her eye's narrowing a little as he ignored her and continued walking she growled a little to herself and quickly opened her fan and with a swift swipe fire slammed out of it shooting straight for her, he paused glancing back and drew his sword slicing right through it and charged for her so fast dropping his sword as he reached her and grabbed her by the throat making her stare up at him with wide eyes.

You really are powerful ...

She whispered out talking slowly since his hold on her throat was rather rough.

Tell me ... what is wrong with you ...

She says as she stares up at him.. he looked down at her his eye's narrowing slightly.

That vortex, where does it lead?

He finally asked .. his voice making her eyes widen a little more she hadn't expected him to actually answer her.

Um ...

She says pulling away slightly his hand loosening on her throat though it remained there.

I suppose it goes to my home...

She says standing there as he released his hand.

"Where" I can't really say .. since I don't even know where I am .. .. it's almost as if I've been pulled into another time .. or another world ...

She says looking around slowly.. and then paused and looked back to him.

Did somebody you care for get pulled into the vortex?

She asked her eye's widening as he didn't respond, quickly turning away and began to walk away again. .. she watched him for amoment and then sighed.

I take that as a yes ... you don't seem like a man who'd admit such a thing .. that you "cared" for someone.

She says as she begins to follow him again.

I um .. may be able to reopen the vortex and return whoever it was that was taken .. to you ...

She says speaking a little hesitantly ... stopping as he does.

I um ... I'm .. only in training though ... so my power really isn't that great... but I do know how to transfer energy so I could use yours to open the vortex.. I think I can call on the book that will tell me how ...

She looked at him silently hoping that he'd atleast respond.

I can't promise that I can do it ... but I can try ...

She says gasping as all of a sudden a strange horse like creature floated down from the sky and landed before her... her eyes widened with disbelief as it's two heads moved around and looked at her silently.

What the ...

She mumbled stepping closer and then stopped as they moved again.

Are you coming or not?

He said firmly without looking back as he began to leave, she glanced over to him and then to the strange beast and reached out touching one of the heads .. her eyes widening as she ran her hand down it and he responded pleased with her touch.

Where am I ...?

She mumbled to herself shaking her head .. gasping a little as the other ahead turned and pushed her towards it's saddle.

You want me to ride you?

She asked looking at them both and they nodded.

Ok ...

She says a little uneasily as she climbed up gasping and holding on a little as they began to move.

This is insane ...

She says as she looked around slightly and then to the strange man.

I wonder what mother is thinking ... coming to such a place ...

She thought to herself recalling a few days before... 

The scene changing to her memories of a few days before as she walked the dark halls of her family's home holding a small tray ... her feet silent on the wood beneath them as she took each step .. she came to a door pausing as she could hear voices inside .. her eye's widened a little ... she lived alone with her mother and she'd of known if somebody had come over. ... she stood there hesitating and then reached out and began to open the door stepping into the room as she opened the door her eyes widening as she caught a glimpse of a strange energy disappearing and her mother glared back.

I um ... brought you dinner...

She says hesitantly as she held it out to show her. .. staring into her mother's dark and evil eyes.

I see.

Her mother responded... she stepped closer and set it down.

Um . .who were you speaking to ?

She asked curiously, summoning the courage to speak as she stood.

No one.. you were hearing things.

she says firmly.

Oh ... um... ok ..

She says staring at her mother a bit uneasily, she KNEW she heard another a voice.. a man's voice though nobody was there. She sighed to herself and turned leaving the room nd shutting the door and began to walk away pausing as she could sense a strange and eerie energy forming inside the room... she glanced back her eyes widening as she heard her mother.

She was bringing me dinner.

she says laughing a bit mockingly.

I see.

The eerie male voice said.

Does she know what is going on?

He asked curiously.

No.

Her mother responded.

She is worthless.

She says coldly... making Tenrai's eye's widen and then close with sadness... she was such a disappointment.

Tenrai is a disgrace to the bloodline, her heart is too pure.

She says to him in an obviously displeased tone.

She can use the dark arts but still ... she does not agree with my methods .I have tried to bring her into the plan . .show her what our true purpose is but even small bits she rejects, it is best she remains out of this. We can use her as a sacrifice later.

Tenrai's eye's widened with horror and she turns and runs off though thankfully for her .. her mother didn't notice that she had been evesdropping.

The scene returns to Tenrai as she sits there silently riding along as she comes out of her thoughts ad looks down sadly.

Use me as a sacrifice .. .huh?

She said to herself outloud ... the man walking ahead glancing back at her though he didn't stop or say a word .. his keen hearing had heard her words.

Maybe my coming here wasn't a mistake ... maybe here is where that man is ...

She mumbled to herself and looked up and around again... remaining silent as they continued along.

The scene changes to the modern world as it began getting dark, a small girl and a strange creature walked silently alongside some trees.

I am really afraid Jaken-sama

The girl said in a shaky voice making the strange shaped creature pause and look at her. He scoffed

There's no reason to be afraid, Rin you idiot.

He says scolding her annoyedly.

Besides..

He thought to himself.

Sesshoumaru-sama would kill me if I let anything happen to Rin ...

He says in his mind as he looks around wearily.

Wherever we are ... this isn't our world.

He thought to himself..

That vortex that pulled us in ...

He says recalling the moment that it occured .. the vortex formed and Tenrai's mother came out ... a small girl stood nearby stepping out as she appeared and disappeared with her just as the vortex sucked in both him and Rin... and before they could even react they were thrown out of it and it quickly closed .. stranding them there. .. wherever "there" was. 


End file.
